


I wanna see your face and know I made it home

by pcwhy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmates, the nosh is already formed but I had to put it there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:17:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1994748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcwhy/pseuds/pcwhy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a lot of memories, Louis can't stop seeing a stupid kid's face everywhere, Liam is careless, Zayn is afraid and Niall and Josh are cute.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or an AU where people get memories of their soulmates and that's all they have got to find the fuckers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wanna see your face and know I made it home

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I mixed my love for soulmate!AUs and a very corny line from Glee and this was made! I have no beta so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
>  
> 
> This one shot is my baby :)
> 
>  
> 
> Title from the song "Painting Flowers" by All Time Low

 

 

> There is a moment when you say to yourself “ _Oh, there you are. I’ve been looking for you forever_ ”

 

 

 

                                                                                                    1

 

 

When Harry was six, he had a dream that was strong enough to wake him up in the middle of the night. It was like a firework had exploded inside his ribcage and his eyes had opened up almost immediately. He grabbed Oatmeal, his favorite teddy bear, got out of bed and dragged himself out of bed and down the corridor to his parent’s bedroom.

 

 

“Mum…mum are you awake?” He whispered in her ear while pulling her hair softly.

 

 

Anne quickly opened her eyes and saw her little boy standing next to her, teddy bear in hand and lips trembling. “Baby what’s going on?” she said pulling him into her lap and stroking his brown curls “Did you had a nightmare?”

 

 

“I don’t know” Harry replied “There was a baby with me and we were playing but that’s silly because I don’t have a little sister and you weren’t there, or Gemma”

 

 

Anne listened carefully and an idea came up in her mind, but she shrugged it off quickly because it wasn’t very likely to be true. It couldn’t be.

 

 

“C’mon baby” she said taking his hand “Let’s get you to bed. It was probably just a bad dream”

 

 

“Okay” Harry said smiling and following her back to his own room. When they were there, Anne tucked his son into bed, kissed his forehead and closed the door behind her, oblivious to what really had happened that night.

 

 

                                                                                          ______________________

 

 

Six months later it happened again. Harry was in the middle of class trying to decide which color he should use to paint the flowers on his drawing when he felt a shock expanding through his body. It didn’t hurt, but he stumbled and fell to the ground and the next thing he saw was fire and smoke covering up every inch of a house, and people screaming at the top of their lungs. It was over as soon as it had started, and he was left with tears prickling at the corner of his eyes and thirty worried kids gaping at him.

 

 

By the time he arrived at his home he was full-on crying and ran straight to his mother’s arms, telling her between hiccups how it wasn’t his fault and excusing himself.

 

 

This time it didn’t take Anne to put two and two together: Harry had experienced a soulmate memory. It wasn’t very common to start having them at such a young age (she had received her first one when she was fifteen) but she figured that if the memory was manifesting in such an early state, it was probably a good sign.

 

 

“It’s okay sweetheart, there’s nothing to worry about” She said wiping the tears off his face with her thumbs

 

 

“B-but I swear it’s t-true!” Harry cried “Billy said I was a liar but I swear it’s true mom!”

 

 

“I know baby, I know” She pulled him into her lap and looked at him straight in the eyes

 

 

“Now listen to me, what you saw there is a memory. But it doesn’t belong to you. It belongs to someone else”

 

 

“And who is it from?” Harry asked with interest

 

 

“When you grow up, you’ll meet someone that will make you the happiest person in the world, and those dreams and memories you are going to have will help you find them”

 

 

“But I already am very happy mom, I have you and dad, and Gemma” Harry pouted

 

 

Anne laughed. “Yeah you do, but this person will be with you when you are older, and is going to form a family with you when the time comes, just like I did with dad”

 

 

Harry stood in silence, like he was contemplating what his mom was saying. A few seconds later he started worrying again.

 

 

“But mom, the fire I saw today. What if my person is hurt? What if it’s not here to make me happy like you said?”

 

 

“Don’t worry Harry, it will all be good, trust me”

 

 

                                                                             ________________________

 

 

The years passed and he kept receiving memories, but they were all filled with babies crying, dogs barking, legs dangling on the swings of a park, nothing out of the ordinary. Harry started writing them on a journal he kept on his bedside table, but he was still just a kid so he didn’t pay enough attention to it.

 

 

When he turned 16 he asked his mum why he wasn’t close to meeting his soulmate if he had been getting memories for over a decade and Anne only said “that’s how destiny works, Harry, leave it to it”.

 

 

Weeks later he met his new neighbor Liam who, weirdly enough, had never received a soulmate memory and didn’t looked fazed about it. “I’d like to think it’s like, when you have lost something right? And the moment you stop looking for it you found it in an instant, like car keys or your favorite pair of socks” He explained one afternoon when they were laying on the grass “I just hope she finds me when I’m looking somehow decent”

 

 

Harry didn’t dared to tell him just yet that he would probably be happier if a boy would find him instead of a girl. Girls were cool, don’t get him wrong, but boys were way much better.

 

 

He had a field day a year later when Liam called him crying at 3 am in the middle of a “I-think-I-might-be-gay-but-I’m-not-sure” freak out after kissing a guy at his sister’s birthday party during a Truth or Dare. He showed up at his door twenty minutes later with a bar of chocolate and a dvd of Liam’s favorite movies (because that’s what best friends do) and they stayed up all night talking and filling their stomachs with candy.

 

 

                                                                              ___________________________

 

 

After graduation they both decided to move to London, so Harry could go to uni and Liam could pursue his macho dream of becoming a fireman.

 

 

On his first day he met Niall and his soulmate. They had lunch together and the blond told him with details how he had seen a brown-eyed boy playing the drums in a neighborhood that looked much like his own, and the next morning he met Josh at his music class who just happened to had moved next door. The pair had been together for four years and they looked so in love with each other it was sickening.

 

 

Harry often wondered what would it feel like to have someone you would willingly give your heart to, still beating and strong, ready to face the adventure that is love. Of course he had dated some girls and guys but never got close enough to what a proper relationship would feel like. Hell, he had never been in love either.

 

 

Every morning while he waited in the tube station he watched the couples interacting, holding hands to keep themselves warm, staring at each other’s eyes when they talked, smiling so wide while they used their fingertips to cover as much space possible, creating a bubble around them to shut the outside world. Just to be clear, he wasn’t one of those creepy guys in the oversized coat that showed up behind you when you’re walking home late at night and proceeded to stab you in the neck because life sucked.

 

No, he was just a hopeless romantic. He didn’t wanted to tell people, but he had been waiting to meet his soulmate ever since he had received that first memory all those years ago. But the problem was, he never got a clearer one, a face, an address, something. All he knew was footie balls and scratched knees, sweet piano melodies accompanied with calloused fingers, and the laughter of little girls. He was 100% sure his soulmate should have gotten better visions that him.

 

 

Why his soulmate wasn’t looking out for him then?

 

 

                                                                                            2

 

 

“Oh for God’s sake Malik, get your head off that thing and come help me!”

 

 

Zayn looked up from where he was sitting on the sidewalk trying to draw the people walking by and got up. “Oh come on Lou there’s no need to be a princess about it” He joked

 

 

He put his sketchpad and pencil on the pocket of his jacket and went to grab one of the boxes from the car. “See? We are almost done moving everything up anyway”

 

 

“Well no thanks to you I may say” Louis snapped brushing past him. “Honestly Zayn if you are going to get lost in your own head again and ignore the hell out of me you might as well go back to the uni rooms”

 

 

It had always been their plan to move in together, ever since they got paired as roommates on their first year and no, they soon figured out that wasn’t going to work out, at least not in there. So there they were: senior year and the most decent flat they could afford with their part-time jobs as baristas and the money from Zayn’s parents.

 

 

“Don’t get your knickers in a twist mate” Zayn said nudging him on the shoulder. “What is it with you anyway?”

 

 

Louis looked at him and sighed. “It’s him. Woke up today with his stupid figure prancing around my mind.”

 

 

“Oh mate”

 

 

“His latest fashion statement is skinny jeans. I swear the first thing I’m gonna do when I meet him is asking him how the hell does he gets into them”

 

 

Zayn gave him a hopeful smile. “You’ll find him Lou, be patient. How about I make us dinner after we finish?”

 

 

Louis glared at him. “I still had to carry the TV on my own so you are not forgiven just yet”

 

 

“Whatever you say” Zayn shrugged.

 

 

                                                                                              3

 

 

Ten memories. Harry had counted them.

 

 

Ten soulmate memories over the last three years and not even one was useful. He thought he may have seen a flash of a coffee shop that was a few blocks away from uni, but at that point he wasn’t sure of anything. He had seen almost everyone around him find his soulmate with far less memories and yet there he was, twenty-one years old and nothing in the distance. Some days he wondered if his soulmate didn’t cared about him or didn’t wanted to be found. He was aware those were some deep depressed thoughts but whatever, he was a teenager, it was normal. In those moments it was up to good old Liam to collect him back into one piece and cuddle him until he felt a little better.

 

 

Harry didn’t understand. He was so ready to find the love of his life and settle down. Why nothing was happening? There was a time on his second year when he thought it was a good idea to try to date a few people, just to see if that could activate some kind of switch, but that always ended up leaving him guilty and empty-handed.

 

 

Even if it was a bit mean, he was glad Liam hadn’t found his soulmate either, so they were still loners in crime, or something like that.

 

 

                                                                                                 4                                          

 

 

“I’M DONE, I SWEAR I’M FUCKING DONE!”

 

 

A pissed off Louis made its appearance by the front door of the flat, shutting it hard with one hand while carrying a pile of books with the other. He threw all of his stuff carelessly on the floor and plopped face-down on the couch next to Zayn.

 

 

“Let me guess” Zayn said closing his Iron Man comic and looking at him knowingly. “It’s him again isn’t it?”

 

 

“Well of course it’s HIM you bloody genius!” Louis yelled

 

 

“Ok, ok” Zayn said holding his hands up “sorry for asking”

 

 

Louis groaned and removed his face from where it had been pushed against one of the cushions.

 

 

“It’s just that…it sucks you know?” He got up and started pacing around the living room like an encaged lion. “Ever since I was little, all I’ve known were those green eyes, and that disgustingly cute smile with the dimples and those stupid curls and it’s driving me absolutely insane. Year after year I get these visions but all I can see his face and not a single thing more”

 

 

Louis suddenly interrupted his little speech to stomp furiously with his foot on the floor.“Fuck, what if I never find him? Or what if he has already found me and he didn’t like what he saw? What if I spend my entire life seeing this nameless kid until I die alone?”. He stared at his friend with a look of awe and started to pace again “And honestly Zayn, how come you are so chill about this whole thing? I’m kind of freaking out in here”

 

 

The raven haired boy bit his lip and decided that yeah, it was time to let Louis know.

 

 

“Okay Lou, I’m gonna tell you something but please don’t get mad at me. And it will be pretty cool if you didn’t hit me either”. He didn’t get an answer so he took it as a good sign. “Um, I erm, maybe have already found my soulmate”

 

 

Louis stopped dead in his tracks and turned to look at him.

 

 

“You WHAT?!”

 

 

Zayn lowered his gaze and focused his vision on a loose thread on the carpet. “My soulmate…I found it”

 

 

“Yeah I heard that I’m not fucking deaf you twat!” Louis yelled. “I just can’t believe you didn’t even had the decency to tell your best mate about it!”

 

 

Louis took a seat on the couch and buried his face on his hands. After a few minutes of silence he turned to look at him.

 

 

“How long?” he asked.

 

 

“Since I was ten” Zayn replied.

 

 

“Ten?! Are you fucking kidding me right now?” Louis said trying to lower his voice as much as he could as he didn’t wanted to throw another fit. “That’s twelve years man”

 

 

“I know” Zayn let out a sigh and continued “I didn’t wanted to tell you until you found your boy, I didn’t wanted to like, ruin it or something”

 

 

“Ruin it?” said Louis raising an eyebrow “C’mon, this isn’t about me and you know that. It’s about you and your mystery woman, or man, or whatever….”

 

 

“Liam” he said “His name is Liam. Trains to become a fireman, loves dogs, is from Wolverhampton but has been living ten minutes from here for the past three years”

 

 

“Well shit, you even have his damn address and everything.”

 

 

“Yeah” Louis scooted closer and put his arm around his shoulders.

 

 

“I don’t get it mate. If you know where he is, why don’t you go see him?”

 

 

“I don’t know really” Zayn looked at him and dropped his gaze to the floor again. “He is just so perfect and fit so I figured it was best for him to find me instead, so that after he feels disappointed we can both move on and stuff”

 

 

Louis readjusted himself on the couch so he was facing Zayn. “Let me be honest with you. You are amazing Zayn but you can be pretty fucking stupid sometimes” He received a kick in the shin for that but he continued.

 

 

“You are funny if you wake up with the right mood, you have a huge talent, you are fucking fit and the best friend I could have asked for. If that Liam boy doesn’t want to rip off your clothes when he sees you then it’s his loss”

 

 

Without anticipation he grabbed him by the chin and gave him a wet sloppy kiss on the cheek.

 

 

“God Lou that’s fucking disgusting” Zayn grunted while cleaning the spit on his face with the sleeve of his hoodie.

 

 

“Me and you against the world” He smiled “I got your back buddy”

 

 

                                                                                                  5

 

 

“Honey I’m home!”

 

 

Liam paused the videogame he was playing when he heard the voice of his roommate and seconds later a mop of curls made his way into the living room.

 

 

“Hey Harry, good date with Nick?”

 

 

About six months ago, Harry had told him that he was a bit tired of waiting around so he decided to give a chance to Nick Grimshaw, a radio host who had a not-so-subtle crush on the twenty four year old for what seemed forever. They got along just fine, and Harry seemed happy but deep inside Liam knew he still had hopes on finding his soulmate. However, none of that was his business so he just kept his mouth shut.

 

 

“Um yeah, we took a stroll down the park, fed the ducks, and took some photos”Harry replied taking off his boots and walking in the direction of the kitchen“fancy a cuppa?”

 

 

“Sure”

 

 

When the water boiled he came back with two steaming mugs of tea that he placed in the coffee table in front of them. “You are off to the station tonight right?” Harry asked grabbing his red mug –the Batman one was for him thank you very much- and sitting cross-legged on the couch.

 

 

“Yeah, I got the night shift, boss is saying….”

 

 

He stopped mid-sentence when he felt a throbbing pain on his head and his heart started beating at full speed. It was so strong that it made him fall on his hands and knees on the floor. His vision was blurred and everything seemed to be happening in slow motion. Harry quickly pushed the wooden table to the other side of the room and bend down to his right.

 

 

“Liam! What’s wrong?”

 

 

“I…my head…it hurts…” he managed to say. It was like a chainsaw was trying to tear his brain in two from the inside and he didn’t know how to make it stop. He closed his eyes and ran circles with his fingers on his forehead, as if that would help him soothe the pain.

 

 

“Breathe Liam, please, just breathe” He focused on Harry’s words and nothing more and took a long breath, and felt his pulse coming back to normal. He made a move to stand up but just when he thought everything was fine, he felt like a shock of electricity running inside him that sent him to the floor again.

 

 

Suddenly, he wasn’t on the living room of his flat anymore. The smell of coffee filled up his nostrils and he saw the silhouette of a raven-haired guy in glasses, who was reading while sipping on a cup. Another shock and he was met with a familiar pair of green eyes staring back at him with worry.

 

 

“Harry” he gasped “I….I saw him. It’s a he. Harry it’s a HE!!”

 

 

And just like that, without even looking for it, Liam had gotten his first soulmate memory.

 

 

                                                                                 ______________________

 

 

Later that night while he was in his shift they were called to a fire taking place downtown. When they arrived the building was like a giant torch, the flames embracing every inch of it. Liam and his teammates jumped into action and started to give assistant to the people that have already been evacuated while others worked with the hose. He and two other guys had to step inside to save a little girl that was trapped in the second floor but everything run smoothly and luckily no one got harmed.

 

 

After the police and the ambulance had left, it was time for them to go back to the station. But as he was opening the door of the fire truck that same shock of electricity from earlier hit him again. He gasped for air while clutching his stomach with one hand and tried to keep his balance with the other. God that hurt, even more than the first. His vision went black again, and he saw a street name – one that he recognized – and the same raven-haired sitting on a stool and doodling his name with black paint on a small canvas.

 

 

Zayn.His name was Zayn.

 

 

He couldn’t believe that was happening to him, it all seemed so surreal. That same morning he had been perched on a chair, eating his favourite cereal without a care in the world and now this. His destiny had already been written. He had spent twenty five years wandering on life, with no map or direction at all, and all of the sudden everything was pointing towards him.

 

 

And hell, he wasn’t going to let this go easily.

 

 

He invented some lame excuse –a home emergency- and ran into the direction he had memorized with flashing lights on his mind. Twenty minutes later he was standing in front of a building with red bricks. He called a random doorbell and when he got in he didn’t stop until he was in front of a door that read “4D”, with a thin line of sweat across his forehead and his heart beating a thousand times per minute. He paced back and forth on the hallway for a little bit until he thought “fuck it” and knocked with impatience.

 

 

After what seemed like forever the door opened slowly and he was met with the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, clad in black boxers and a grey sweatshirt, yawning and rubbing at his eyes with the back of his palms.

 

 

“It’s…it’s you” Liam said with a tone of relief “I found you”

 

 

The boy removed his hands from his face and looked at him.

 

 

And because being spontaneous was something he was apparently doing, he grabbed Zayn by the shoulders and closed the distance between them. He expected to be rejected but once he catched up to what was happening, Zayn put his hands on his face and deepened the kiss.

 

 

It was amazing, how their mouths molded together and their tongues explored each other with such ease, like that wasn’t the first time they were kissing. He could feel fireworks and butterflies and all of those other movie clichés he had heard in Harry’s favorite movies. No one had ever made him feel like that, like everything around him was blurry and all that mattered was that moment right there, Liam standing on his fireman clothes on the threshold of a flat he had never seen before, with a boy he had met five minutes ago and yet it seemed like forever.

 

 

After a few minutes they broke the kiss but kept their foreheads together, breathing the same air and refusing to stop the contact.

 

 

“Hi Liam” Zayn breathed “nice to finally meet you”

 

 

He stepped back a few inches to look at him in surprise. What was happening?

 

 

“You have been waiting for me?”

 

 

Zayn answered him by grabbing his hand and pecking him on the lips. “Oh, you have no idea”

 

 

                                                                                                6

 

 

The alarm went off at 6.30 and Louis groaned loudly and kicked the sheets off of him and got out of bed. Whether he liked it or not, teaching drama to a bunch of hormonal teenagers demanded some actual responsibility, and that sadly included rising in an unholy time of the morning. He took a shower, pulled on a black pair of trousers, dress shoes and a plain blue button up and went to the kitchen to drink his first cup of coffee of the day. He had a busy Wednesday ahead of him and he would need as much caffeine as possible.

 

 

Surprisingly enough, Zayn was already there, half naked and humming quietly to himself as he fried some eggs on the pan. He wondered why he was up so early considering it was his day off and then.. Oh.

 

 

He mumbled a “good morning”, and prepared his drink while he waited for Zayn to finish cooking. Once they were both sitting on the table he knew it was time to set things straight.

 

 

“I’m not even going to ask nicely for this ” Louis looked at him putting his mug down and raising his eyebrows “I demand to know why I saw you sucking the face of a ridiculously fit dude in a fireman costume at 3 am last night”

 

 

Zayn almost choked on his food and lowered his gaze, just like he always did every time Louis confronted him about something important. He was also sporting a little bit of blush on his cheeks which rarely happened and man, he was so going to mock him for that later.

 

 

“Erm…..that would be Liam” he muttered

 

 

Now it was his turn to nearly burn his tongue with his coffee. “Holy shit! That was him!?”

 

 

Zayn kept eating with his head bent down. “Yeah, he finally got his memories yesterday and couldn’t waited to see me I suppose”

 

 

Louis stood up from where he was seated in front of Zayn and reaching out he gave him a bone crushing hug. “Congratulations mate, I’m so so happy for you”

 

 

“Thanks” said Zayn with a smile “things turned out fine in the end didn’t they?”

 

 

Louis nodded in agreement and made a wounded face. “I still can’t believe you didn’t had the decency to introduce me to your new guy”

 

 

Zayn snorted. “I didn’t even knew you were spying on us you creep. Besides Liam said he wanted to meet you properly, not in the middle of the night with dirt on his face and manhandling your best friend”

 

 

“And of course he would be a gentleman”

 

 

“Shut up” Zayn said throwing him a piece of toast.

 

 

                                                                             ___________________________

 

 

After what seemed like a never-ending day at work he drove to the Tescos that was near the flat to shop for some groceries. Zayn had texted him earlier saying he would be having dinner with Liam so he was on his own for the night. And because life hated him he received an all too familiar feeling –right there next to the bread section- that made his mind go fuzzy and his shopping basket almost fall straight to the floor. There he was his boy, with his sparkling green eyes, his too tight clothes and those bandanas he was recently using to push back his curls.

 

 

_You are getting more hipster everyday Curly_ he thought with humour.

 

He sighed loudly and decided that yeah, life really did hated him. He grabbed a box of tea and some milk, paid the cashier and walked home, the gray London sky above his head threatening to pour his imminent rain all over him.

 

 

Later, while he was hunched over some tests he needed to grade for next week, he got a text.

 

 

_mate what are u up 2?wanna hang out with me and my friend Harry?_

_From Niall_

_21:52_

 

 

_Can’t. Too much work. Sorry_

_From Louis_

_21:57_

 

 

_boo, you whore_

_From Niall_

_22:03_

 

 

He lied but to be honest he wasn’t in the mood to revolve around Niall’s weird friends from uni or whatever. He had met him on his first day as a teacher and they had clicked immediately. The irish lad often talked about his two best friends and how they should all get together to get drinks but they were all so busy that they couldn’t find the time to do it. He looked down at all those un-graded sheets of paper and decided to call it a night.

 

 

He shut off the lights, padded to his bedroom and stripped down from his clothes, leaving only his boxers. Louis connected his phone to the charger that was on his bedside table and lay down in bed closing his eyes, ready to be swept away to a world of nameless cute boys with dimpled smiles.

 

 

                                                                                                    7

 

 

Nick Grimshaw was loud, talkative, extremely popular, the definition of a true social butterfly. He also happened to be one of the few people that hadn’t been born with a soulmate (there was one in five thousands, or that’s what his mum had told him when he was little) so it was kind of a good thing. Nick wasn’t waiting for anyone; he would always be there for him, arms wide, heart on the line.

 

 

Of course Harry hadn’t given up on his search but it was currently on hiatus, something that the radio host didn’t seemed to mind at all. And then there was Liam, who had found Zayn in less than twelve hours. Quite a record that was. But he wasn’t jealous.

 

 

Or maybe he was. Just a tiny bit. If he had to be honest it hurt his ego that Liam had it so easy while he had spent nineteen –nineteen! - years practically empty handed.

 

 

A few months back when he was back on Cheshire he got the clearest memory he had ever received: a boy with caramel brown hair, possibly shorter than him, kicking a ball back and forth with two little blonde girls. His soulmate couldn’t be older and have kids right? Harry only saw his back but he didn’t looked to be more than thirty. Or maybe that was a memory and not his soulmate he had seen.

 

 

Whatever it was, that had made him believe that he was getting closer, but he didn’t wanted to be a prick with Nick and call it off just like that. His mind was a whirlwind of thoughts about what he needed and what he wanted to do. Nick was amazing, he still wasn’t sure if he was in love with him but they were getting there. But then there was this little voice inside whispering that he should try to wait for more memories, that something big was about to come. A lot of decisions to be made, and instead of acting like the grown man he was he decided to escape.

 

 

Which was why, when a friend of Josh offered him a job on France for the summer, he didn’t hesitated on saying yes.

 

 

                                                                                                  8

 

 

“Are you planning on getting out of the bathroom any time soon or I’m just gonna have to play the good housewife roll all by myself?” Niall yelled from the kitchen.

 

 

He heard footsteps from where he was chopping vegetables and suddenly Josh was hugging him from behind and dropping a sweet kiss to his cheek. “You just love to whine don’t you Horan?” Josh teased him.

 

 

“Like you are any better Devine” Niall said flipping them over so he was pining him against the counter. He put his hands on his waist and started leaving a trail of kisses on Josh’s neck.

 

 

“What do you say if we cancel this double date shit and go one-on-one?” Josh leaned in and just when their mouths were about to touch the doorbell rang.

 

 

Of course.

 

 

“That would be them” Josh sighed while he detached himself and headed to the living room.

 

 

Niall cursed his friend’s bad timing and went to join his boyfriend.

 

 

Liam and Zayn were holding hands, looking like the cutest couple ever. They reminded him of when he had found Josh, he was sixteen and scared shitless because the idea of being into dudes had never crossed his mind until that moment. His soulmate was there, and he wasn’t a girl and he didn’t knew what to do but things fell into place quick, and so effortlessly that it was unbelievable.

 

 

“So Liam, who is that handsome man next to you”? he asked trying to sound serious but failing completely. Josh shook his head and leaded them back to the kitchen.

 

 

Later, when they were spread on the couch watching Captain America he broke the comfortable silence they were all in.

 

 

“You know what’s crazy? We have known Zayn since last September and we never introduced him to Liam. Imagine what would’ve happened!”

 

 

“I guess it was fate wasn’t it?” Liam said “I mean that we haven’t seen each other before”

 

 

“S’ how life works Li” Zayn added snuggling closer to him. “Aw this is such a sap moment. Good thing Louis isn’t here, he’d murdered us all for letting him be the fifth wheel”

 

 

Niall groaned. “Don’t get me started on Lou. I’ve been trying to get him to come out with me and Harry to have a few pints but no, Mr Drama Teacher is too busy with his fancy work”

 

 

“Babe you are a teacher. On the same school” Josh snorted.

 

 

“Yeah, but music doesn’t have big tests to grade and stuff like that, so my point is still valid”

 

 

“You would have loved Harry” Liam said to Zayn “He would have fed us properly cooked tacos”

 

 

“Shut up you wanker” Niall laughed throwing him a cushion “When is he coming back anyway?”

 

 

“Couple of months, middle of August I think”

 

 

“He still dating that Grimshaw bloke?”

 

 

“Last time I checked yes”

 

 

“Nick Grimshaw? The radio host?” Zayn interrupted “Harry is getting in his pants?”

 

 

“That’s a way to put it” Liam answered.

 

 

“Louis doesn’t fancy that guy, sometimes he just listen’s to his show to complain”

 

 

Niall stood up and clapped his hands together. “Ok, if the gossip session is over ladies I have some vodka bottles that are meant to be emptied so if you don’t mind…”

 

 

                                                                                                9

 

 

It had been three months since he had found Liam and things couldn’t be better. They could spend hours going through his old Collection of Marvel comics, watching all of the Iron Man movies in a row, discussing which superhero had the best power and talking about his art or Liam’s job.

 

 

He had finally introduced him to Louis, and the three of them along to Niall and Josh had become quite the group and it was nice. The only one missing was that Harry kid and judging by the way Liam described him he could be a good match for Louis, except that there was still the whole soulmate thing in the middle.

 

 

Zayn wished there was something he could do to help him. The boy from the memories was slowly making Louis lose his mind and it showed. There were times when he could hear his friend talking in his sleep and it was like a chant that didn’t seemed to end.

 

 

“ _Where are you? Where are you? Where are you?_ ”

 

 

He tried to console him but it was pointless, in the end all he could do was hope for the best.

 

 

                                                                                                 10

 

 

Harry got out of the taxi dragging his two big brown suitcases and went inside the tall building he liked to call home and called the lift. Paris had been great, as a journalist it meant the opportunity of a lifetime and as a person it gave him the time to reevaluate his life. He had always been the romantic type and was never ashamed to admit it but he felt like he had spent the majority of his twenty-five years old waiting for a person that would probably take one more decade to be found. Of course he had received clearer memories (like a stage full of headlights, chalkboards, that same boy dressed in a denim jacket that read “Planet Hollywood” on the back) and things like that but it just wasn’t enough. Maybe he was getting closer but he was sick of the false hopes so he had decided it was best to just let things be.

 

 

When he lift arrived at his floor he knocked at the door because he didn’t remembered where he had put his keys, and he was received by his best friend who practically tackled him to the ground.

 

 

“You are not allowed to leave me for that long anymore you understand?” he said hugging him tighter.

 

 

“I love you too Li” Harry chuckled. He stopped when he saw a raven-haired boy staring back at him open mouthed, which ok, was a little weird but didn’t payed it much attention

 

 

“And who is this gentleman?”

 

 

The boy changed his shocked impression and smiled. “Sorry, sorry. I’m Zayn, nice to meet you”

 

 

“Zayn as in Liam’s boyfriend?”

 

 

“Um yeah” he blushed.

 

 

“Oh I heard a lot about you man! Except Liam here forgot to mention how cute you are” he winked and looked at Liam “I like him, you can keep him”

 

 

He told them all about his trip over a cup of tea and then excused himself and headed to his bedroom to unpack. It was all exactly like he had left it, the white comforter tucked neatly under the mattress, the pictures of buildings, landscapes and sunsets adorning the blue walls, the curtains hiding the perfect view of downtown London his window provided him.

 

 

Good thing he hadn’t accepted Nick’s offer to live with him or his comeback would have been very awkward. He had called things off with the radio host a month ago and even though he knew he’ll have to go and have a face-to-face conversation, he liked the option of postpone it better. At least for now. He took his boots off and opened one of the suitcases and starting discarding the dirty clothes from the ones he needed to hang in the closet. He pulled out the gifts he had gotten for his friends and family and his camera. Paris was a masterpiece, and Harry was glad he could capture every beautiful angle the city had to offer. He approached the window and pulling the curtains aside, he opened it, letting the chill air of the upcoming autumn surround him.

 

 

He put the camera strap around his neck and pointed the lens towards the traffic and the people walking on the streets below. He played with the zoom, taking some pictures of random men a women until something catched his eye. It couldn’t be possible right?

 

 

There, in the sidewalk, stood a brown haired boy wearing what looked to be a denim jacket with some kind of symbol on the back. He zoomed as much as he could and there it was. The Planet Hollywood logo. Tossing the camera to his bed without care, he ran out of his room, yanked the front door open –ignoring the confused look on Liam and Zayn’s faces- and took the stairs two steps at a time. Fuck, he had forgotten to put his boots on but who cared at that point? His heart was in his throat so he couldn’t even be bothered to care what people could think.

 

 

When he made it outside, he crossed the street while looking frantically for that brown-haired boy. He found him on the same position he had seen him initially, hunched over his phone, texting someone probably. Not willing to waste a second, he approached him and touched his shoulder to make him turn around. And God wasn’t he pretty?

 

 

He had deep blue eyes that could rival the ocean, a little bit of stubble, thin pink lips and a sun-kissed skin that was displaying some tattoos around the wrists and chest. Suddenly nothing else mattered, all those years of not knowing who he was looking for or if he was ever going to find that who, none of that was important. Because there, in front of him, was his soulmate.

 

 

The soulmate he had been dreaming with since he was six years olds, when he was a little kid that had missing teeth and scratched knees and didn’t had a clue on how the world worked. It all had paid off in the end, and if his soulmate already had a husband, girlfriend, boyfriend or whatever Harry didn’t mind. He would wait for him, for an eternity if it was required. He had found him and he wasn’t going to let go of him.

 

 

The boy looked at him and smiled.

 

 

                                                                                                11

 

 

Louis was running late, but that was the understatement of the year. He was walking as fast as his feet could carry him, and it wasn’t his fault that Niall had decided to be punctual for once and texted him every two minutes to check where he was.

 

 

 

When his phone vibrated in the pocket of his jacket for the fifth time in two blocks, he had to stop to reply because apparently his friend was an anxious little bitch. Sighing, he stepped aside as to not be crushed by the hordes of people walking by and pulled out his iPhone. He was in the middle of typing a massive rant about “whiny irish people” and “get your head out of Josh’s ass” when a hand on his shoulders got him by surprise and made him turn around.

 

 

He couldn’t believe it. It was him. It was his curly boy. Was he dead and sent to heaven? Maybe a car had hit him and he had died, cause for sure that kind of things didn’t happened to him. It was all so taken out of a romantic comedy, the one where there is destiny and love at first sight and people meeting on the streets, and yet there he was.

 

 

All those memories, those visions of that same face he grew up with, none of that compared to the real thing. To having the boy of his dreams in front of him, with flushed cheeks, disheveled hair that threatened to release itself from the bandana that was holding it in place, eyes sparkling and out of breath. He must have been running probably. Louis looked down and the boy was only wearing socks, socks with little bananas on them. “ _So weird_ ” he thought fondly.

 

 

And it struck him right there. He was in love with him. With that dimpled, curly, awkwardly tall, green eyed boy that was looking back at him. His heart stopped and then beat faster, his mouth got dry and his knees were shaking like leaves. He imagined a thousand things he could say to his boy and at the same time he felt tongue-tied. All his life waiting for that single moment to arrive and it had caught him off guard.

 

 

So he did the best thing he could managed.

 

 

He smiled.

 

 

Luckily, the boy made the first move. “There you are” he said chuckling and taking his right hand on his left one. They enlaced their fingers together and a small shock of electricity travelled all over their bodies.

 

 

This was it.

**Author's Note:**

> share it, spread it, be a nice person!


End file.
